In many computing systems, low-level instruction code, or firmware, is used as an intermediary between the hardware components of the computing system and high-level software executing on the computing system, such as an operating system. The firmware provides a set of software routines that allow high-level software to interact with the hardware components of the computing system using standard calls. Configuring the firmware requires the use of complex operations, tools and utilities that are platform and operating system specific.
In some environments, such as in server farms, firmware may need to be updated for computers that lack consoles or that are remotely located. A baseboard management controller (BMC) attached to the motherboard of a computer can allow the firmware of the computer to be configured using keyboard, video, and mouse redirection. However, BMCs are not practical for small computer systems such as small servers, desktops and laptops, or any other scenario without a BMC or with a BMC with limited functionality. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.